I know
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Sedikit curahan hati Ichigo di My Stories... Read and Review, Please...


Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

I Know © udah tau punya I, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. me, my, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki,

Genre : sedikit Romance, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : T

* * *

><p>Hai.. minna-san… maaf, nenk kembali dengan fic yang gak jelas ini, hehe… untuk my stories mohon maaf masih dalam perjalanan, nenk strezz coz udah 2x menguras otak hasilnya malah gak ke save and ke close secara sembarangan.. hikz.. hikzz.. maaf ya… *ceroboh akut<p>

Jadi, nenk masih belom nemu lagi kata-kata yang pas buat merangkainya, *di timpuk readers* sambil berkata, "Dasar Author gadungan, bisanya Cuma ngeles aja cari alasan!"

Nenk Cuma bisa gigit jari sambil berkata, "Hehehe, ya begitulah namanya juga Author gadungan, hahay!" ^^V

Untuk itu, nenk bikin dulu cerita pemanasannya, sambil menyelami isi hati Ichigo sedikit sekedar selingan dari my stories kali ini pake Ichigo POV, untuk latarnya coba bayangin aja Ichigo yang lagi ngelamun eh tiba-tiba dia denger lagu Kahitna yang lagi diputer di Radio kamarnya… and jadilah seperti ini.. jeng… jeng… selamat membaca…

* * *

><p><strong>Intro – Kahitna, Andai Dia Tahu<strong>

Lagu ini? Sepertinya aku sering mendengarnya? Ah, ini kan lagu kesukaan Rukia. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu menyukai lagu ini ya? Melodinya merdu sekali, menenangkan hati…

_**Bilakah dia tahu, Apa yang telah terjadi**_

_**Semenjak hari itu, Hati ini miliknya**_

Benar, Rukia… Apakah kau tau, sejak kita bertemu kembali hari itu, hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu…

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati, Seperti apa yang kurasa**_

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta, Seperti apa yang kudamba**_

Benar, Rukia… Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali bila bersamamu, aku terpesona dengan dirimu secara utuh, Rukia… Apakah kau tau itu? Aku tahu, dan Aku sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu, Rukia… Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

_**Bilakah dia mengerti, Apa yang telah terjadi**_

_**Hasratku tak tertahan tuk dapatkan dirinya**_

Lirik ini juga benar, Rukia… Apa kau tahu? Selama ini yang kulakukan hanya untuk dirimu. Jika boleh jujur, aku lebih suka menjadi seorang dokter dibandingkan harus mengajar di depan seluruh mahasiswa, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Melihatmu mengajar dihari itu membuatku bertambah yakin kaulah wanita yang kucari selama ini…

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati, Seperti apa yang kurasa**_

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta, Seperti apa yang kudamba**_

Tapi, kenapa Rukia begitu menyukai lagu ini? Sebenarnya, siapa orang yang dia ingin tahu tentang perasaannya? Dia selalu tersenyum setiap mendengarkan lagu ini, tapi aku tahu hatinya diliputi dengan kesedihan karena senyumnya bukanlah senyum bahagia, tetapi senyum miris penuh dengan kesedihan… Sebenarnya, apa yang dia rasakan? Terkadang, aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca isi hatinya, dia sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

_**Tuhan yakinkan dia**_

_**Tuk jatuh cinta hanya untukku**_

_**Andai dia tahu**_

Benar, Tuhan ku mohon yakinkan dia untuk jatuh cinta hanya untukku, ya… hanya padaku… Kuchiki Rukia hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Kurosaki Ichigo seorang… dan akan ku buat kau untuk mengetahui hal ini secepatnya, Rukia… Karena Aku, mencintaimu… sangat…

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati, Seperti apa yang kurasa**_

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta, Seperti apa yang kudamba**_

Rukia, katakanlah padaku, sebenarnya siapa orang yang ada di hatimu itu? Aku… sangat takut jika pada kenyataannya bukan aku pangeran hatimu. Aku tahu, mungkin di hatimu itu ada sebuah nama yang terpatri disana, hingga sampai saat ini kau tidak membiarkan seorangpun untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Aku tahu, meskipun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya secara jelas padaku, tapi dengan sikap pertahanan dirimu yang kokoh itu membuat mereka mundur secara perlahan, bukan begitu Rukia?

_**Bilakah dia mengerti, Apa yang telah terjadi**_

_**Hasratku tak tertahan tuk dapatkan dirinya**_

Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Walaupun aku tahu kau menjaga jarak denganku, aku… dengan egoisnya memaksa masuk dalam kehidupanmu. Aku tahu, aku egois… tapi, maafkan aku yang begitu mencintaimu sehingga aku melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuka pintu hatimu itu…

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati, Seperti apa yang kurasa**_

_**Mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta, Seperti apa yang kudamba**_

Rukia, kumohon… katakanlah jika kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku… Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Kau lupa siapa dia? Dia, Kuchiki Rukia… bahkan rasa ego-nya lebih tinggi dari dirimu, harga dirinya yang besar membuatnya tegar selama ini, berharap dia mengatakan cintanya padamu, itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil, kau tahu itu Ichigo bodoh!

_**Tuhan yakinkan dia**_

_**Tuk jatuh cinta hanya untukku**_

_**Andai dia tahu**_

Tuhan ku mohon yakinkan dia untuk mencintaiku juga. Rukia hanya untukku, ya… hanya untukku… Arggh! Sudah cukup! Aku bisa gila karena memendam perasaan ini, aku harus segera mengatakannya pada Rukia, ya benar! Rukia harus tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya.

Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menolakku? Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Rukia bersama pria lain, aku tahu itu… Kau pengecut Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya! Jika Rukia menolakku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak, dia tidak menolakku… aku tahu itu! Jika mengingat kejadian malam itu, aku tahu Rukia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku bisa merasakannya dari setiap sentuhan dan tatapannya kepadaku. Ya, aku tahu, dan sekarang aku yakin jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… aku tahu itu…

Tunggu aku Rukia, aku akan membuatmu tahu tentang perasaanku ini…

Aku… mencintaimu… sangat…

* * *

><p>So, gimana minna-san… ya, nenk tau pasti cerita kali ini jelek dan membosankan, hehe tapi nenk tetep mengharapkan Riview dari semuanya, itung-itung buat tambah energy gitu hehe… Pujian dan celaan akan nenk terima dengan hati seluas lapangan bola, setidanya gedean dikit dibandingkan ma lapangan catur – oke,<p>

Sekedar tambahan, nenk juga tahu fic ini agak sedikit maksa, coz nenk pingin banget bikin cerita song fic kaya para senpai, tapi… ya, lagi-lagi ini modal nekad sangat, ya… jadilah seperti ini… So mohon di Riview, apakah ini bisa disebut song fic atau tidak? Tolong beritahu saya, bagaimana cara membuat song fic yang baik dan benar hehehe…

Yang nunggu my stories, mohon bersabar sebentar lagi ya… nenk pasti akan segera menyelesaikannya sebelum berkutat dengan 'data-data baku yang memuakkan' itu *di gaplokz readers* sambil berkata "Cari alasan lagi hah!"

"Dikit, Selow Mamen…" ^^V

Ya, udah minna-san sebelum nenk ngomong ngawur lebih banyak lagi, mending langsung Riview ya.. pelase… thanx b4 semuanya… ^^, ketemu di my stories chap depan ya…


End file.
